Mercury Black
Mercury Black is an antagonist in RWBY. He is an associate of Cinder Fall and partner of Emerald Sustrai. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is an SS-''Obersturmbannführer'' of the Nazi Union and Waffen-SS, a Drache trooper commander, a member of Cinder's team, Yang's enemy (even when he joined the Nazi Union), Irene Engel's replacement, and a mentor to the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship infantries, Irken invaders, Redcoats, and among other infantry types of the Coalition of the Red Star. Before he joins the Nazi Union, he was dead and had lost his head by the Headhunter when he and his team had been killed by food poisoning. During the Beacon War, a Veil heavy trooper, Dominik Bodmer, is carrying the corpse of Mercury Black (without a head; but it was covered in sheets to ensure censorship throughout the story) to make sure that Fegelein can revive him by the reviving machine, then Drache troopers are using the reviving machine to revive him and restore his lost head to have his head on his headless corpse once again by the reviving machine in body part regrowing mode, and also, the Drache troopers are using the reviving machine to revive him again to make him alive once more. Now he is alive once again, thanks to the Nazi Union's finest Drache troopers, because his head returned to his body. Soon, he fell that he wanted revenge for his team, but Fegelein will be using the Cinder Fall tank to make him feel happy by the fact that the Panzer version of Cinder Fall is better than the human version of Cinder Fall, but he will have revenge for his team (because his team died) by joining the Nazi Union and the Waffen-SS so he can join the allies of Nazi Union, which is the Coalition of the Red Star. With the Drache Troopers who revived him as his fan, he joined the Coalition of the Red Star and becomes the greatest teenage member of the Waffen-SS, and the greatest teenage Drache trooper in history to make them feel like that they have a larger morale, then he always train Drache troopers to make sure that they can burn Yang if they can do it. After having them trained, he will be promoted to become the commander of Drache troopers, SS-''Obersturmbannführer'' of both the Nazi Union and the Waffen-SS by Fegelein, the UCRD, and the Waffen-SS but he will also be a mentor to the UCRD, the Irken Empire, the Redcoat Union and many member states of the Coalition of the Red Star. Only he died by the Schnee Veil heavy troopers, a type of good Veil heavy troopers that serve for Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Wehrmacht and Team RWBY because he was killed by disintegrating attacks of the Schnee Veil heavy troopers using their Particle Cannons. Before his death, he is very good at using his boots, using flamethrowers and training Drache troopers. He will wear a new version of a Drache trooper uniform (without the swatiska on a Drache trooper uniform's shoulder part), and a helmet of a Drache trooper, but he will just keep himself unmasked, and he doesn't use a Drache trooper's mask when he was a commander to Drache trooper. After the birth of Team MTNJ, he will kill Death, the Dark Lord Knight, Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Tim, Jyoti and Yang, and destroy the Magic School Bus. He will use his original weapon, which are boots, but the Nazi Union, the Drache troopers and the Waffen-SS can train him so that they can make him be able use his new weapons: a Pyro's flamethrower, a Flammenwerfer, a portable MG 42, an M4A1, a combat knife, a Mauser C96, a few of Molotov cocktails and a few of Stielhandgranate. In battle, he and the Drache troopers will be burning enemies if he and Drache troopers are using their Flammenwerfer. Also, he makes the Drache troopers have their leadership, high morale and train to have flame attack, but he will also be a commander to Drache troopers in and after Beacon War. Now he will fight for the Nazi Union, the Waffen-SS, the Drache troopers, the Irken invaders, the Redcoats, the UCRD infantries, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire, the UCRD, Fegelein and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Characters